


Until the End

by abraxases



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Clay Kaczmarek Deserved Better, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, but i cannot do clay justice and i love him too much to butcher him, there is a full AU that could go with this and would be super cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxases/pseuds/abraxases
Summary: "I am with you until the end. Find me in the darkness."Desmond contemplates a request from an old, yet new, friend.----------------everyone who knows me knows that i am a firm believer in "desmond would have said yes to clay asking to go with him" so in a recently-playing-Revelations fueled moment, i wrote this at midnight
Relationships: Clay Kaczmarek | Subject 16 & Desmond Miles, Clay Kaczmarek | Subject 16/Desmond Miles, really up to you how you read this honestly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Until the End

"Desmond-- think about this. What if… I went with you?" 

The question was enough to make him pause. Genuine confusion settled quickly on his face--confusion and concern, really. Sixteen, Clay, had been curled up on the ground as he approached, only really reacting once he broke the silence. A reaction that was a question. A request, maybe. Not that he blamed him, just… knowing what he knew about the guy. Hard to be okay after all that. Expected didn't mean he was just going to shrug it off, though. 

"With me? Where?" 

Clay reacted quickly, pushing himself the rest of the way upright. Continuing, fast paced, somewhere between eager and desperate. "It could work. Just for a while. Until I found a way out. Another body, maybe! Or, uh- I don't know." 

It clicked, slowly--pieces snapping into place. Another body. With him meant with him, out of the Animus. Into… what? His body? People were compared to computers, a lot of the time, but- it felt like a stretch. The shock must have shown on his face, because Clay's tone shifted, something more solemn and quiet (but still carrying that same desperation, how long had he been here?) taking its place. 

"I just-" He shook his head, motioning as he rested his elbow on his knee. "...I don't want to be here anymore."

The suggestion in of itself seemed surreal. Impossible. Still, Desmond's expression softened, shock becoming something much gentler and genuine. Maybe he was thinking too hard on this. In terms of actual interactions--they'd barely had any. The glyphs, the Truth, here on Animus Island, that was all they'd ever had. But in a way, wasn't that enough? The glyphs, the puzzles, the fact the Animus hadn't just gone and deleted him--those were all Clay. Helping some guy he didn't know, wouldn't ever even get to meet, as far as either of them had probably been concerned. All of that. 

He shifted his feet, the simulated sand shifting beneath his shoes. Clay's eyes were wide with anticipation. Maybe waiting for Desmond to back out. To avoid another decision. 

He could. But he wouldn't. He was tired of running. 

"... Yeah. Okay." He stepped forward before doubt could set in, and offered his hand. His expression was nothing short of sincere. "I don't know how that's gonna work. But- I'm not leaving you here."

A small, sheepish smile settled on his face. "Until the end, right?"


End file.
